The Unofficial Handbook Of The History Of Earth-Amalgam (v 2)
by ordinaryguy2
Summary: A continuation of Volume 1, utilizing a good number of public domain superheroes originally created by now-defunct Golden Age publishers like Centaur Comics and Fox Features Syndicate. Written by Carycomic
1. Chapter 1

**The Unofficial Handbook Of The History Of Earth-Amalgam (v. 2)**

by Carycomic

 _A continuation of Volume 1, utilizing a good number of public domain superheroes originally created by now-defunct Golden Age publishers like Centaur Comics and Fox Features Syndicate._

 **Oct. 1940:** Loki of Asgard, secretly working with the Nazis, abducts Venus of Olympus by posing as her Uncle Pluto, Lord of Hades! He does so because he wishes to convince the rest of the Roman pantheon (without the goddess of love persuading them otherwise) that the Fascist Italian invasion of Greece will allow them to reassert dominion over the whole Mediterranean. So, towards that end, he imprisons Venus within the palace of the Sultan of Cassarobia. A Middle Eastern country wherein _all_ Olympians are rendered powerless! The result of a magic spell cast thousands of years earlier by an exiled wizard from ancient Egypt.

 **Apr. 1941:** The Nazis invade Greece, as well. Impressing Mars, the Roman war god, so much that he decides to send a Vulcan-forged clockwork robot warrior to aid them! But, Vulcan (acting at the behest of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, in return for her help in getting his wife back) secretly misdirects the robot to the U.S. Army airbase in Dayton, Ohio, instead. There, it is confronted by Jack "Minute Man" Weston from Columbus, Ohio; and Athena's Americanized avatar, "Miss USA The Spirit of Old Glory."

The two of them, together, manage to delay the robot just long enough for swashbuckling archeologist Craig Carter to arrive and magically reprogram it using the legendary Ring of Solomon. The robot, now endowed with truly free will, pledges itself to the Allied cause and renames itself "Man of War."

 **June 1941:** To keep her word to the Roman god of blacksmiths, Athena recruits a small group of special adventurers to raid the Sultan's palace, in Cassarobia, and bring Venus home. This group is comprised of Craig Carter; Brad "the Ghost" Hendricks; crime-fighting stage magician Mantor of Zanzibar; a gun slinging knight in bulletproof armor called the Blue Beetle; and Professor Grant Farrell, a teacher of electrochemistry at Gotham University.

The raid begins when the Ghost smuggles Mantor to the westernmost border of Cassarobia in his Ghost Plane (a modified Bell Airacomet). From there, Mantor mystically teleports himself to the banquet room of the Sultan's palace. Upon materializing before the startled Sultan and his equally astounded guests (half of them, German "diplomats"), Mantor flips his cape, and makes four shrunken men appear on the floor. Upon gesturing at them with his right hand, however, they instantly re-enlarge! With Craig Carter using the Ring of Solomon to turn Professor Farrell into the Earthly avatar of Thor.

Thor takes on the Sultan's palace guards, single-handedly; eventually leading the fight outside, where the rest of the Cassarobian army is quickly mobilized against him! This, in turn, provides the necessary distraction for Carter and the Blue Beetle. The latter's twin Colt .45 semi-autos keeping the "diplomats" and their own bodyguards at bay, long enough for Mantor to teleport all of them (Venus included) back to the Ghost Plane. As that area is outside of the ancient spell's influence, Venus' own innate super-powers are restored to her, almost immediately. Whereupon, once Thor has rejoined them, she teleports herself and all her rescuers back to the United States. Giving each one a peck on each of their facial cheeks in gratitude.

 **Jan. 1944:** Taking a cue from her sister and Thor, Venus creates her own crime-fighting avatar. Inspired by the Blue Beetle, she becomes (through socialite Anita Morgan) the Purple Tigress!

 **May 1945:** To celebrate the Allied victory in Europe, Girl Commando Penny Kirk (sister of Paul "Manhunter" Kirk) marries Rod "Firebrand" Reilly of New York City. Nine months later, they are blessed with a daughter... who is christened after their wedding date.

 **Sept. 1945:** To celebrate the end of World War II, altogether, Patricia "War Nurse" Parker marries expatriate Englishman Alan "Agent 99" Douglas. With the couple symbolizing their union by legally hyphenating their surnames, together. Shortly after returning from their honeymoon, they settle down in Pat's hometown; Smallville, Kansas. There, Alan joins the local police force.

 **June 1946:** The Douglas-Parkers are blessed with fraternal twin sons: Benjamin and Richard.

 **July 1947:** Radio astronomer Dr. Saul Erdel begins picking up signals from the general direction of the constellation Corvus. Signals that he determines are too regular to be ambient space static! He therefore begins monitoring them on a regular basis.

 **Aug. 1948:** Venus "retires" from crime-fighting to become an advice-to-the lovelorn columnist for Beauty Magazine.

 ***Apr. 30, 1899:** The time-displaced criminal master of disguise known as "The Key" uses the time machine of Professor Zee to dispose of Zee's body (plus those of Wilfrid Doome and Per Degaton) in a sand pit near Woking, in Surrey, England. His research has shown him that a "meteor" crashed there, the night before May 1 of that year, creating a massive crater. He, therefore, hopes the impact will also obliterate the bodies beyond all hope of autopsy!

 ***May 5, 1899:** Micro-biologist Nathaniel Essex teams up with Norwegian scientist "Malcolm Stromberg" and a French scientist named Moreau to asexually hybridize anthrax and streptococcus germs... for use against the invading "Martians". Meanwhile, on Mars, itself, Barsoomian scientists (led by a psionic half-Sorn/half-Thark named Jonn Jonzz) begin reverse-engineering something called an Infinity Gate. If only to prevent any more alien invaders (even worse than "the Molluscs") from coming through it!

 **Dec. 1949:** Dr. Erdel gets a TV set, as a Christmas present, from his new research assistant; a young man named Henry Pym. The latter has found a way to communicate with crickets using a computerized helmet that can translate his thoughts into neuro-electrical flashes of light in International Morse! So Erdel has recruited him to help translate the signals.

 **Feb. 1951:** With a pro-McCarthyist Congress having passed the Ban on Superheroics into law, Sean "Slugger" Dunn feels compelled to retire as Rod Reilly's bodyguard. Instead, he opens a small Irish-American pub in the Inwood section of Manhattan. And among his customers on Opening Day are two of New York's Finest; Sergeant Dan Garret; and Harbor Patrolman Seamus "Red" Riley. The latter turning out to be the long-estranged brother of "Emerald Ed" Reilly (Rod's father)!

 **Apr. 1951:** Professor Darrell Dane (formerly better known as Doll Man) hires a new research assistant named Raymond Palmer.

 ***May 6, 1899:** Nabu the Ancient One, seeing how eagerly Earth's governments are to adapt "Martian" weaponry for their own, decides to cast a magic spell that will induce a global case of amnesia concerning the recent invasion. Yet, as he does so, sunspot activity commences on the far side of Sol.

 **Nov. 1955:** Sunspot activity begins, on the far side of Sol, during Dr. Erdel and Henry Pym's latest attempt to decode the signals from Corvus. Increasing amplification, in an effort to compensate for the interference, leads to an unexpected power surge. Followed by an explosion! When the smoke clears, Pym finds himself gazing at Erdel's body... and an equally disoriented Jonn Jonzz.

 **Dec. 1955:** Jonn familiarizes himself with Earth culture via the television that Pym had bought for Erdel. The latter is secretly buried, following which the Martian impersonates him using telepathic hypnosis to alter other people's perceptions. On the night of the winter solstice, however, Jonn's telepathy allows him to sense Baron Wotan using the Serpent Crown to instigate the Atlantean invasion of the Delmarva Peninsula! Whereupon, the Martian telepathically contacts Dr. Fate who, in turn, uses wizardry to assemble an ad hoc group of defenders (see UHHEA v. 1).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Jan. 1956:** Per Degaton hires Joar "The Icicle" Makent to kill Darrell and Martha Dane while making it look like a drunk-driving accident (caused by a combination of "black ice" and too much celebrating of New Year's Eve). Following the double-funeral, three days later, Ray Palmer learns he has inherited ownership of Darrell's lab!

 **April 1956:** With the help of Jonn Jonzz and Terry Sloane, Hank Pym begins using his Ph. D's in entomology and biochemistry to try and re-create the Super Soldier Serum of Professor Reinstein using Miraclo laced with DNA from "vita-ray" bombarded specimens of Formicidae! Meanwhile, Ray Palmer finds a meteoric fragment of white dwarf matter near the laboratory.

 **June 1956:** Della Mason, Venus' co-worker at Beauty Magazine, introduces the so-called " _goddess_ " to her newlywed sister Joan. Following which, Joan introduces her husband; NYPD Sergeant Dan Garret. Venus, sensing the mystical residue of her grateful kiss from almost fifteen years earlier, realizes that Dan and the Blue Beetle are one and the same! She preserves that gratitude, however, by keeping this knowledge to herself.

 **Oct. 1956:** A CIA agent- -named Jonathan Kent- -aids Dr. Janos Trovaya in defecting to the U.S. via the American embassy in Vienna, Austria during the initial chaos of the Hungarian Revolution. Trovaya is a biochemist who started out as the research assistant of Dr. Abraham Erskine (aka "Prof. Reinstein")! And, with his help, Hank Pym hopes to eliminate the psychosis-inducing side-effects of his Miraclo derivative. Unfortunately, the aging defector refuses to do anything so long as his daughter, Maria, remains behind the Iron Curtain.

 **Nov. 1956:** Captain Nick Fury, U.S. Army Intelligence, is aided by Phantom Lady and the Black Condor (veterans of the WWII All-Star Squadron) in rescuing Maria Trovaya from secret police headquarters in Budapest.

 **Dec. 1956:** Hank Pym and Maria Trovaya share their first kiss under a sprig of mistletoe.

 **Mar. 1957:** The Garrets are blessed with a son; Daniel, Junior.

 **June 1957:** Hank proposes to Maria. . .who accepts.

 **June 1958:** Maria Trovaya becomes Mrs. Henry Pym.

 **July 1958:** While touring western Europe on their honeymoon, "Maria Pym" reveals that she is actually Nina Tsiolkovsky; a double-agent for the KGB! She then shoots him with a tranquilizer dart filled with an East German refinement of Darrell Dane's shrinking formula.

 **Nov. 1959:** Captain William Franklin Storm (USN Reserve) announces the engagement of his daughter, Susan, to Prof. Reed Richards at her 21st birthday party.

 **Mar. 1960:** Dr. Stephen Strange is arrested in Gotham City for drunk driving and vehicular manslaughter (see UHHEA vol.1).

 **Apr. 1960:** "Congo Bill" O'Hara marries Nyoka Gordon (cousin of Detective Lt. James Gordon, GCPD). Their daughter, Shana, is born nine months later.

 **May 1960:** Jonathan Kent, Major Nick Fury and Capt. Storm (all now working for Task Force X) are assigned as coordinators to the Presidentially reactivated All-Star Squadron when the Earth is invaded by alien rival claimants to the throne of planet Appellax. Kent leads one superhuman contingent to Smallville, Kansas, which has been invaded by a swarm of so-called "spider men" led by a creature calling itself "Rorrg!" Unfortunately, he comes entangled in some of the latter's bio-electric webbing as the result of protecting a local woman named Martha Clark (cousin of David "Midnight" Clark). So, the superheroes are placed under the interim command of Police Chief Douglas-Parker.

The erstwhile Agent 99 orders Jason Robert Garrick (alias "The Whizzer") to zip to the nearest hardware store, at super-speed, and bring back the biggest aerosol tank of gardening insecticide he can find. The Whizzer does so and successfully sprays Rorrg with it, putting the arachnoid into a near-instant coma! But, this still leaves the other "spider men" at large and- -without their leader- -running amok. So, Madelyn Joan Garrick (aka "Miss America") instructs her husband to bring back Richard "the Red Bee" Raleigh. Once, an Assistant District Attorney of Superior City, Oregon, who briefly moonlighted as a local crime-fighting " _mystery man_ ", back in the late 1930's. Now, a full-time apiarist like his literary idol, Sherlock Holmes.

When this has been accomplished, Miss America silences all his protests by telling him what she has in mind. Whereupon, Raleigh unleashes his pet " _killer_ " bees which are promptly grown to near-giant size by Miss America using her molecular transmutation powers! And, within an hour, all the "spider men" have been stung into their own individual comas under the Red Bee's quasi-telepathic direction.

Meanwhile, on the coast of North Carolina, Captain Storm and his contingent of super heroic All-Stars are turned into humanoid trees by a psionic plant being called Groot! All, that is, except one; Bartholomew Allen Garrick. Alias . . .The Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **May 1960** (cont.): The Flash races to the Lombardy region of northern Italy after seeing a live TV news report by his girlfriend (journalism student intern Iris West) about a fiery giant calling itself "Dragoom" rampaging through a rural village near Lake Como. He arrives just in time to witness a horrific sight.

All-Star Squadron veteran Robert "Hydroman" Blake added some of the lake's water to his own hydrokinetic mass in an attempt to douse Dragoom right away, but, the success of the attempt was short-lived, as Dragoom's sentience was still intact within the resulting cloud of steam. Consequently, it forced various innocent by-standers to inhale that steam which scalded them. That inhalation instantly raised the body temperature of each person until they spontaneously combusted into pyrokinetic clones of Dragoom! Whereupon, they merged with each other until, once more, a fiery giant stood in everyone else's midst.

So, literally thinking fast, the Flash tries another tack. He begins running around Dragoom in counter-clockwise circles until he has formed a cyclonic vacuum with Dragoom at the epicenter. Consequently, as a result of the ambient surrounding oxygen being gradually depleted, the fiery giant begins slowly shrinking away to nothing!

Meanwhile, in Soviet Moscow, an amoeboid blob of sentient mercury slithers its way, through several inconspicuously tiny cracks, into the slightly hollow head of a one-hundred-foot-tall granite statue. Whereupon, it telekinetically animates the statue; turning it into a virtually living colossus! But, the shock does not end there. For, no sooner has this granite colossus seemingly come to life than its black pupil-less eyes begin shooting out twin beams of blue light. Beams that transform every person they strike into similarly living stone. Thereby enslaving these people in both body and mind and forcing them to- -quite literally- -look up to it!

Which, in turn, results in the Living Colossus leading his small army northeastward... toward the Siberian side of the Bering Strait.

Meanwhile, in West Africa, a giant golden roc-like bird has begun flying over Kor and Wakanda. Emitting white beams of light from its eyes and, thereby, turning anyone struck by them into semi-avian clones of itself! When it reaches the secret simian society of Gorilla City, however, Grodd (telepathic commander of the City Guard) uses his psionic power to usurp the body of " _Congo Bill_ " O'Hara via the latter's link with Congorilla. Thereby allowing him to violate Gorilla City law in order to call for outside help. In this case; a radiotelephone call to Carter and Shiera Hall. Otherwise known as... Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

The former JSA members were in Wakanda's Serpent Valley, with Bill's wife Nyoka and the now twenty-something Prince T' Challa, attempting to translate the inscriptions on a certain pyramidal structure that had recently been discovered there. Inscriptions that seem to predate even the relict population of dinosaurs inhabiting the valley! But, when Congo Bill's SOS was picked up by radio aboard the prince's VTOL aircraft, the Halls instinctively sprang into action. Donning their old wartime costumes which they had brought along with them " _just in case_ ". Yet, they do not take to the skies, alone.

The Black Panther hops into his VTOL and accompanies them.

Meanwhile, the Living Colossus winds up interrupted in its march toward Siberia by a most unexpected adversary: Titano!

A chimpanzee from a zoo in East Berlin, he was used in an experimental project code-named "Titan." A project wherein the Communists combined the Miraclo variant (developed by a brainwashed Henry Pym) with a modified version of the re-enlargement formula once used Darrel and Martha Dane to reverse their crime-fighting shrinkage. The resulting compound was then subjected to radiation from a sample of green meteorite recovered from the Tunguska River region of Siberia. That, in turn, led to the chimp (officially dubbed "Titan-0") suddenly achieving a height of one hundred feet tall!

Naturally, the Colossus immediately tries to petrify the mutated anthropoid with its blue eye beams. Only to have them cancelled out by dual beams of green light from Titano's eyes! Subsequently beginning a unique " _stare-down_ " contest that keeps the Colossus' attention fixed on Titano. Thereby allowing a modified Yak-17 to streak downward from the direction of the sun, firing two air-to-ground missiles towards the back of the stone giant's head.

The Yakolev's pilot was known during World War II as " _Zharptitsa_ " (" _Firebird_ "); a combination fighter pilot and spy. But, he now goes by the KGB code-name of " _The Red Guardian_ ". And it is under that code-name that he begins a radio message to the Kremlin that the Living Colossus has been disabled, as he witnesses the missiles destroying the giant figurine's head. Yet, he is cut off, in mid-message, when he is started to witness the mercurial amoeboid reassemble itself on the ground! Simultaneously " _shouting_ " in telepathically projected Russian "Now, know the wrath of Tabooze!"

Whereupon, the twenty-foot tall amoeboid uses the " _fingers_ " of its left " _hand_ " to shoot mercurial projectiles at the air intakes of the jet. While simultaneously launching similar projectiles, at Titano's eyes, with its right " _hand_." The left-hand projectiles successfully hit their target. Forcing the Red Guardian to barrel-roll the Yak-17 in order to use the first modification; a downward-ejecting pilot's seat (modeled after the system used by American Lockheed Starfighters). He then activates the jet's second modification. The rocket-powered jet pack that had previously been the seats back rest!

The now-unmanned aircraft subsequently crashes into Tabooze... to no detrimental effect, whatsoever. The Yak-17 is merely absorbed like water into a sponge. But, the Red Guardian's attention is diverted from that by a much more astounding sight. The right-hand projectiles aimed upward at Titano never even reach his nostrils! They simply vanish into a portal of bright light... shaped like an Egyptian ankh.

They instantly reappear in Greenland, where they subsequently coat a crystalline humanoid menacing a tribe of Inuits worshiping a strange silhouette in a block of ice.

After the surrender of Nazi Germany during the spring of 1945, Man of War had changed his alias to the more patriotic sounding " _Capt. Courageous_ ", in order to better serve the Allied cause in the Pacific Theater. By August of 1945, he had joined the U.S. Navy as " _Clay Carter_ ", adopted " _brother_ " of Craig Carter. And by New Year's Day, 1946, he had become one of the founding members of Task Force X. More specifically; second-in-command to the erstwhile " _Capt. X of the RAF_ "!

It is in that latter capacity that he had radioed his old mentor, Craig, for help when all the personnel at the USAF base in Thule, Greenland, had been turned into virtual zombies... seemingly made of diamond.

Clay had become " _Capt. Courageous, Man of War_ ", once more, to try and combat the crystalline humanoid that was evidently responsible. But, when his synthetic skin began turning into crystal, as well, once he got within minimum range of the humanoid, Clay had to temporarily retreat. Although, not before getting a telepathic flash of insight as to the identity of his foe: Ikthalon. Craig replied that he wished he could help. But, knowing he was getting too old for such things, he mystically contacted the one person who might be able to aid Clay: Dr. Fate!

Consequently, Dr. Fate witnessed the small army of " _diamond zombies_ " capture the entire population of a small Inuit village. Having already witnessed, via his crystal ball, a similar crisis in the Soviet Union, Dr. Fate now decided to fight two birds with one stone. He projected a teleportal towards the Russian battle, against Tabooze, and relayed some of the latter's mercurial projectiles at Ikthalon. As a result?

The latter was turned into coal!

This, in turn, allowed Man of War to get close enough to Ikthalon that he could unsheathe his pyrokinetic Sword of Vulcan... and run it through the humanoid. Instantly igniting him and burning him down to charcoal!

 **Tbc**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES**

 _Firebird and Capt. Courageous are public domain superheroes from the Golden Age who were never given civilian identities by their writers. So, I amalgamated the former with the Silver Age Red Guardian (ex-husband of Natasha "The Black Widow" Romanova) and the latter with a Centaur Comics superhero later revived by Marvel's Malibu imprint._

 _Meanwhile, it should be pretty obvious that I amalgamated the aliens from Appellax with some of Kirby's Kreatures._

 _It the Living Colossus with the Stone King._

 _Taboo (a pre-FF monster made of living mud and/or tar) with the Mercury Monster._

 _Dragoom with the Fiery Giant._

 _And Ikthalon (king of the ice-demons) with the Crystal Creature._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **By Carycomic**

* **Jan. 1942:** The time-traveling Key, disguised as Per Degaton, secretly murders Baron Heinrich von Zemo shortly after the latter's life-altering accident with Adhesive X. He then spends the rest of World War II posing as Zemo in order to learn all of the Nazi scientist's secrets!

* **June 1942:** Yugoslavian scientist Professor Basil Brusilov, while trying to chip off a piece of glowing green rock from the Tunguska River region of Siberia for radiocarbon dating, somehow ignites an explosion. Miraculously surviving the accident, he becomes a living conduit to the Darkforce Dimension which, in turn, inspires him to fight the Nazis as " _Blackout_ ".

* **Aug. 1942:** Sparkington J. Northrup, adopted son of the Earl of Suppleshire, is sent to America to protect him from the dangers of the London Blitz. There, while staying with wealthy family friends, the Starks, in New York City, he is abducted by opportunistic gangsters and held for ransom. But, the Blue Beetle ultimately rescues him. In the process, however, the latter's secret identity as NYPD Sgt. Dan Garret is inadvertently revealed to young Northrup! The twelve-year-old agrees to keep that secret in exchange for becoming the crime-fighter's sidekick, " _Sparky_ ".

 ***Nov. 1942:** Sparky is informed that it is now safe for him to return to England.

 ***Apr. 1947:** Following the JSA's narrow victory over Chthon, in the Battle of Mount Wundagore, Baron Wotan escapes capture by usurping the body of a nearby circus' sideshow magician. The latter, an expatriate American named William Azard, having used sleight-of-hand to deprive some of his audience " _volunteers_ " of various valuables, one time too many, in his own country.

 ***Feb. 1948:** The Manhunters of Tibet are contracted by the Symkarian government to capture Baron Zemo in South America. In this, they are successful. But, no sooner have they left, after turning him over to their diplomatic contact -and being paid off by same- than the latter reveals himself to actually be a Russian! One Yuri " _The Gargoyle_ " Topalov, to be exact. " _Zemo_ " contacted him through East German double-agent Franz Gruber, with the former stating he wished to defect to the Soviet Union rather than be extradited to Symkaria. In return, he would give Topalov all of his scientific secrets. Including the formula for Adhesive X!

Upon keeping his end of the bargain, however, " _Zemo_ " is double-crossed. The Gargoyle bragging that " _Zemo_ " is going to be tried for war crimes, anyway! But, the latter expected this... and teleports back to the near-future.

 ***Mar. 1948:** Fugitive Nazi Wolfgang von Strucker kills his predecessor, the previous Dragon King of the Hand. The latter having been his sensei, before WWII, Kano the Shadowmaster swears revenge. Soon afterward, the Hand declares a blood feud against the Manhunters for trying to capture Strucker!

 ***Sept. 1948:** Sparky Northrup returns to the United States as an exchange student at the University of Massachusetts, Holyoke. There, he is befriended by his science-minded classmate, Theodore Stephen Kord. Adopted nephew of industrialist and Stark Industries competitor, Drexel Kord!

 **May 1960:** The Gargoyle, riding atop Titano's right shoulder, radios for Blackout that the time is right to strike. Whereupon, the Yugoslavian super-soldier power dives straight into Tabooze. An Adhesive X grenade clutched in each hand... and two bandoliers of them crisscrossing his chest. Whereupon, the Gargoyle remotely detonates them! Consequently, the mercurial amoeboid's semi-liquid form becomes mixed with the adhesive. Resulting in it being stuck in one place long enough for Blackout to expand his Darkforce aura- -bit by bit- -until it seeps through the adhesive coating and completely envelopes Tabooze. When that happens... a portal opens deep inside of Blackout. One that allows him to physically suck Tabooze into the Darkforce Dimension for the rest of all time!

 ***Nov. 1939:** NYPD Policewoman Betty Dean has her first meeting with Namor of Atlantis.

 ***June 1945:** She has a brief one-night tryst with the Sub-mariner, upon learning he must succeed his recently deceased grandfather, Thakorr, as ruler of Atlantis. Two weeks later, during a routine physical, she learns that she is pregnant! Whereupon, she confides in her good friend D.A. William Perkins, secretly the crime-fighting vigilante known as ' _Mouthpiece_ '. He gallantly proposes marriage to her, volunteering to be the baby's adoptive father.

 ***Aug. 1945:** Betty Dean becomes Mrs. Bill Perkins.

 ***Apr. 1946:** Neptune Perkins is born.

 ***Jan. 1955:** Somewhere along the Russo-Romanian border, Baron Wotan -still disguised as the Wizard- brokers a power deal with the Gargoyle. One involving the Seven-headed Serpent Crown of Lemuria (see UHHEA v.1)... and undersea mining rights for the Soviet Union near the capital city of Atlantis.

 ***Apr. 1955:** Bill Perkins is appointed Federal judge to the Western Division of the Central U.S. Court District of California. He, Betty, and Neptune move out west, settling down in the Manhattan Beach area of L.A. County.

 ***Jan. 1956:** Namor is driven from his throne by a rebellion of the Atlantean vassal city-states called Poseidonis and Tritonis. The chief rebel leader being Namor's cousin Prince Byrrah! The latter supposedly being outraged over the way in which the entire Atlantean race was humiliated by being mind-controlled by a surface-dwelling wizard. As a result, Namor and all those loyal to him are exiled to the North American continental shelf off the coast of California. None of them realizing that Byrrah was secretly aided by Franz Gruber -disguised as " _Baron Zemo_ "- and a fellow East German code-named " _The Voice_ ", from his mutant ability to verbally channel his power of psionic hypnosis.

 ***Feb. 1957:** Under the pseudonym, " _A. Prentiss_ ", Betty begins working on a mystery novel to fill her meager spare time while Neptune is busy in school.

 ***May 1958:** Craig Carter retires from crime-fighting to become full-time director of the Hub City Museum of Natural History. So, he bestows custody of the Ring of Solomon to Sparky Northrup. Whereupon, the latter uses it to give himself the shape-changing power of the ancient Greek sea god Proteus. He then uses that power to become... The Green Spider! Crime-fighting amalgam of Michael " _Green Mask_ " Shelby and Jonathan " _The Tarantula_ " Law.

 ***Mar. 1959:** Betty's debut crime novel, " _Lady Cop_ ", is finally adapted for a feature film. Betty will serve as technical advisor.

 **May 1960:** Kai-Mak, a dorsal-finned Appellaxian fish man seemingly made of living glass, uses red optical beams to convert every species of carnivorous marine life he can find into the same state. This includes fourteen-year-old Neptune who, as a one-quarter-blood Atlantean, was getting his daily dose of oceanic salts by swimming! He is then telepathically compelled by Kai-Mak to help find larger specimens of marine life for the latter's " _invasion force_ ". That task culminates with the glassification of Giganto. An amphibious Deviant mutate, from Subterranean Lemuria, who resembles nothing less than a bipedal sperm whale. Albeit, twice the size of the world's largest known blue whale!

Giganto comes ashore in Manhattan Beach, instantly causing panic and mass hysteria. The few LAPD patrolmen that open fire on him cease doing so after half their number are wounded by ricochets bouncing off the mutate's glassy hide. While most of the other half are turned into glass thralls, themselves! So, a contingent of All-Stars, led by the Martian Manhunter and Plastic Man, in his role as " _special liaison_ " between the DOJ and the A.S.S., head out west to deal with this threat.

Kai-Mak immediately tries to "glassify" the flyers of the contingent. But, his red eye beams are intercepted- -and absorbed- -by Langford " _The Ray_ " Terrill. Subsequently turning the latter's costume from yellow to red; and prompting him to fly off over the Pacific Ocean in the direction of East Africa.

This course of action was telepathically suggested to him by Mantor of Zanzibar after he, himself, was sent a vision by King M'staka of Kor concerning the situation in Wakanda's Serpent Valley. For the fight, there, is going badly for Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Prince T'Challa! The former tried to block one of the Golden Roc's white eye beams with an ordinary buckler only for it to become nothing more than a circular pile of yellow feathers! So Hawkgirl, more pragmatically armed with an army-surplus Tommy gun, tried to shoot out its eyes from above. The Golden Roc, however, perceived what she was trying to do and telepathically ordered some of its converted minions, semi-avianized banana growers from Gorilla City, to attack her. Naturally, this resulted in Hawkman counter-attacking the airborne apes with his morning-star. And, when he, too, appeared in danger of being overcome, Prince T'Challa began strafing the Golden Roc with the machine guns of his F9F-5a, a tilt-winged VTOL variant of the American-built Grumman Panther. Only to have two or three more flying gorillas landing on his plane's wings and begin banging upon the vibranium-ribbed plexiglas of the cockpit. This rapidly declining impasse comes to an end only when the Ray reaches Serpent Valley and "glassifies" the Golden Roc!

Whereupon, the giant bird-being is shattered into millions of razor-sharp fragments by ultra-high frequency soundwaves generated by the tuning fork-shaped prosthetic right hand of... Ulysses Klaw. Agent of Hydra.

 **tbc**

 **GLOSSARY**

 _ **Blackout**_ _ **(Basil Brusiloff)**_ : _debuted in "Captain Battle #1" (copyright Lev Gleason Comics, 1941)._

 **Sparky:** _had a three issue-run, as the Golden Age Blue Beetle's sidekick, in Holyoke Comics (Fall, 1942)._

 **Yuri "** _ **The Gargoyle**_ **" Topalov:** _the first super-foe to fight and be defeated by Bruce Banner's alter-ego in "The Incredible Hulk (v.1) #1 (May, 1962). Also, the father of the Hulk's on-again/off-again enemy, The Gremlin._

 **Drexel Kord:** _my own personal amalgam of Drexel Cord, one-time Iron Man foe, and Jarvis Kord, super-villainous uncle of Ted._

 **Mouthpiece:** _vigilante alter-ego of D.A. Bill Perkins starting with "Police Comics #1" (Quality Comics, Aug. 1941)_

 **Neptune Perkins:** _DC's answer to the Golden Age Namor starting with "Flash Comics (v.1) #65" (Aug./Sept. 1945)._

 **Green Spider:** _a composite character spoofing both the Amazing Spider-Man and Silver Age GL Hal Jordan. Seen only in "Sinistro, Boy Fiend" (Charlton Comics Premiere #3, 1967)._

 **Franz Gruber:** _impersonated the Silver Age Baron Zemo for three-and-a-half years from "Avengers (v.1) #6" (July 1964) to " (v.2) #100" (Apr. 1968)._

 **Kai-Mak:** _evil "shark god" of the Zambiji who fought the Golden Age Vision (imagine the Spectre disguised as Jonn Jonzz) in "Marvel Mystery Comics #23" (Sept. 1941)._

 **Giganto:** _giant pet humanoid cetacean whom the Sub-mariner briefly sic'd on NYC in "Fantastic Four (v.1) #6" (May 1962)._

 **Ulysses Klaw:** _self-styled "Master of Sound" and arch-enemy of the Black Panther, first seen in "Fantastic Four (v.1) #53" (Aug. 1966)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* **June 1939:** Kenneth Yarkowicz becomes " _Yarko the Mystic_ ". A crime-fighting stage magician who supposedly developed real magical powers from a tattoo put on his forehead in Tibet. But, in reality, that is a story just as made up as the two pseudonyms. Partially, because John Sargent knows his father, archaeologist Richard Biddle Sargent, would disapprove of the career choice. And, partially, because he wishes to preserve the secrecy of the true source of that magic. The Ruby of Life! A shard of one of the Twelve Zodiac Stones that once empowered antediluvian Atlantis in the same manner that electricity empowers 20th century civilization.

 ***Apr. 1941:** Inspired by Capt. America, investigative reporter Jeff Mace begins moonlighting as a costumed " _spy-buster_ " known as the Patriot.

 ***May 1941:** Upon the death of his father, from old age, John Sargent drops his two pseudonyms in order to appear, in public, under both his real name (off-stage) and as " _Sargon the Sorcerer_ " (on-stage)!

 ***July 1945:** The Patriot aids the All-Winners Squad, a post-war splinter faction of the All-Star Squadron, in defeating the world-conquering schemes of " _Adam II_." A renegade android robot that was recently built by Dr. Phineas Horton and his research assistant Thaddeus B. Sivana. But, the victory is a Pyrrhic one, as William Nasland, aka Captain America II, formerly code-named " _Spirit of 76_ ", is killed in the process.

 ***Sept. 1946:** The All-Winners confront and defeat Isbisa, the first terrorist of the Atomic Age.

 ***Feb. 1951:** The HUAC Ban on Superheroics forces the All-Winners into retirement. So, to fill his spare time in between exposes, Jeff Mace begins collaborating with mystery novelist Jonathan Law on a non-fiction book about the " _mystery men_ " of World War II. Meanwhile, " _Frank Johnson_ " (nee Guillermo Herrera) begins working for Atlas-Carlton Comics as an illustrator.

 ***Mar. 1960:** Jeff Mace retires from journalism to become head of publicity for the motion picture studio working on the film adaptation of " _Lady Cop_ ". And Frank Johnson begins drawing for a new comic book loosely based on The Patriot: " _Captain USA_ ".

 **May 1960:** Giganto, the super-sized cetacean humanoid, strides his way into Brentwood, California, with himself and Neptune Perkins still under the psionic control of Kaimak following the latter turning them into living glass. But, the destruction of the Golden Roc over Serpent Valley, in Wakanda, creates a backlash that momentarily stuns Kaimak and, by extension, his two thralls!* This provides the four remaining super responders with the perfect opportunity.

Plastic Man becomes a trampoline and bounces the Green Spider upward toward the top of Giganto's head. As he flies by, he draws and fires his web gun, ensnaring Kaimak in a net of adhesive mesh. He reaches the zenith of his arc, then begins his descent; the momentum of his fall pulling Kaimak downward with him! But, the Martian Manhunter catches the Green Spider while Starman uses his anti-gravitational cosmic rod to lift young Perkins off of Giganto's back and down to the ground behind police barricades. There, Sargon the Sorcerer, who has literally appeared out of nowhere, restores the half-Atlantean to flesh and blood. That, in turn, likewise restores Giganto via their own psionic link.

But, quite unexpectedly, a custom-modified Lockheed F-90 dives down from out of the sun. Its pilot, Christopher "Peacemaker" Smith, firing a score of air-to-ground missiles as he does so. Each one explodes on contact with Giganto's enormous midsection. Whereupon a cloud of gas is released from each one that combine to completely envelope the Deviant mutate. When the gas dissipates, on-lookers are astounded to see that Giganto has been shrunken to the size of a human toddler!

Peacemaker later reveals that the gas is actually an atomized derivative of the Decker Formula. A shrinking potion that a Nazi spy once tried to assassinate FDR with; and which was more recently re-created, for Task Force X, by Dr. Sivana.

 ***Apr. 1920:** Paul and Gloria Parsons, husband-and-wife chemists testing a new lighter-than-air gas that would allow dirigible balloons to travel cross-country faster than trains, die in the Mustang River region of the Rocky Mountains, between Colorado and Wyoming, as a result of their airship being shot down by snipers. Their one-year-old baby Roger is the sole survivor and is subsequently raised by the prospecting hermit who finds him. " _Nugget Ned_ " Sanders; great-uncle of future country-western singing star Greg " _The Prairie Troubadour_ " Sanders!

 ***Apr. 1933:** " _Nugget Ned_ " begins teaching his youthful ward the Native American style of archery that he, himself, learned from his own childhood mentor, Chief Swift Arrow of the Keewzazi Nation. He therefore coats the arrowheads with gold leaf, so that the ones which miss the bull's eye will be easier for Roger to find.

 ***July 1941:** An East Coast hotel magnate establishes a dude ranch in the Mustang River region. Using stagecoaches as horse-drawn limousines not only for historical flavoring, but also because of the unpaved roadway between the ranch and the nearest local train station. When this is heard about by the Farrow Gang, last of the Old West's big outlaw families, they begin to periodically attack the coaches, robbing the passengers at gunpoint! Cornell Sanders, the county sheriff, lays a trap... and is nearly killed springing it. Fortunately, his Uncle Ned and his foster-cousin Roger, better known to the local Keewazi as " _Golden Arrow_ ", are on hand to prevent that, as well as to help apprehend all the gang members. Thereby allowing Greg to remain in Hollywood for a screen test for the title role in the upcoming Western movie, " _The Johnny Thunder Story_ ".

 ***Feb. 1941:** Out of a mixture of admiration and envy of Golden Arrow's exploits, Greg begins battling Tinseltown crime and corruption as... The Vigilante. Tragically, however, he sacrifices his life during the prevention of a gang war between the White Lotus and Ghost Dragon Tongs in L.A.'s Chinatown!

 ***Nov. 1941:** Golden Arrow teams up with the Crimson Avenger, the Shining Knight, the Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy, and TNT and Dyna-Mite as the Seven Soldiers of Victory following their initial alliance of necessity against a criminal mastermind known only as...The Hand.

 ***Feb. 1951:** The HUAC Ban on Superheroics forces the Seven Soldiers into retirement. To recapture some of the adrenaline rush he got from crime-fighting, Roger Parsons becomes a stunt man for a TV Western series called " _The Lone Rider_ " starring Carson " _Coot_ " Collier.

 **May 1960:** Roger and Coot are at a fan club convention, in North Carolina, when the former is contacted by Captain William Franklin Storm (USN Reserve) of Task Force X to help deal with the arboreal humanoid alien calling itself " _Groot_ ". So, as Golden Arrow, Roger rides to the scene mounted on Speed Centaur. While Capt. Storm rides on the back of a motorcycle driven by George " _Stunt Master_ " Smith nee Christopher " _Kit_ " Weston, nephew of Jack " _Minute Man_ " Weston. All four of them being escorted by the super-swift female pedestrian known only as... Amazona!

 **AUTHOR's NoTeS**

* **Yarko the Great:** _a crime-fighting stage mage created by Will Eisner, circa 1939, for a syndicated comic strip. But, who was later recycled, for comic books, as "Mr. Mystic" (first-named Ken). He also wore a tuxedo, red cape, and yellow turban ensemble like Sargon the Sorcerer. Though, the latter didn't debut until two years, afterward._

 **Frank Johnson:** _a comic book illustrator of partial Aztec Indian heritage. At least, to the extent that an anti-Caucasian shaman named Yucoya-tzin could force him to use magic paints to bring a mythological Aztec monster called "Zzutak" to life (very, very briefly) in STRANGE TALES v.1/#88. Copyright, Sept. 1961._

 **"Guillermo Herrera":** _(my in-joke Spanish approximation of "William Eisner")._

 **Captain USA:** _a parodic amalgamation of Captain America and the Big Red Cheese who always seems to be yelling "Shazam!" Seen only in "Sinistro, Boy Fiend" (Charlton Comics Premiere #3, circa 1966)._

 _". . .two thralls" (see UHHEA v. 2/ch. 4)._

 **Speed Centaur:** _superheroic mascot of Golden Age Centaur Comics, 1939-40._

 **Amazona:** _A Golden Age precursor of Wonder Woman who appeared only once (Planet Comics #3, March 1940)._

 **tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

* **1820:** Jakob Olsen, a Danish West Indian of Norwegian parentage who privateered for the U.S. Navy, during the War of 1812, as " _Captain Greenbeard_ ", becomes wealthy smuggling Turkish opium into China. He later semi-retires to New Orleans, where he will become even wealthier as the founder of one of the first shipping companies to employ steamboats up and down the Mississippi River.

* **1840:** the Hellerites, a polygamous religious sect from Gotham City, emigrate to Central City, Illinois, via Baltimore, Maryland, and the National Road. There, the youngest daughter of sect leader Josiah Heller meets, falls in love, and eventually marries Barthelemy Olsen, the half-Cajun son of the former Capt. Greenbeard.

* **1850:** once again forced to emigrate because of their unconventional religious beliefs, the Hellerites depart Keystone City, Missouri, in a wagon train bound for California via the Oregon Trail. Unfortunately, while traversing the Dakota Territory, they are attacked by Blackfoot Sioux under the leadership of Chief Grey Cloud. The only survivor is ten-year-old redhead Jean-Jacques Olsen, whose blue-eyed stare Grey Cloud foresaw in a dream the night before! He therefore adopts the boy as his own and renames him " _Firehair_ ".

* **1860:** " _Greenbeard_ " Olsen finally pieces together what happened to his eldest son. But, he has been partially misinformed about the identity of the tribe responsible. So, he bribes a U.S. Cavalry officer to attack and massacre an innocent village of Algonquian-speaking Blackfeet! Unable to dissuade his commanding officer, Sergeant Harry Kane, a shirt-tail relative of the Gotham City Kanes, asks Buffalo Black-As-Midnight, a Canadian-born Iroquois medicine man returning from a religious pilgrimage to the birthplace of his ancestor, Saganowahna, for advice. The latter magically endows the former with superhuman speed, using his ancestor's medicine pouch. This allows Kane to intercept the two troops of cavalry assigned to the massacre and single-handedly defeat almost all of them. Unfortunately, three soldiers manage to fire off a horse-drawn cannon just before he turns his attention to them. As a result, the force of the explosion combines with the magical nature of his super-swift momentum to literally hurl him thirty years into the future!

* **1890:** He rematerializes on the outskirts of Central City; quickly determining his when-and-whereabouts by speed-reading every back issue of the CENTRAL CITY PICTORIAL NEWS at the local public library. Adopting the name " _Max Crandall_ ", from an obituary in the oldest back issue, he works his way west as a railroad brakeman. He ultimately settles down in San Francisco, where he joins an auxiliary unit of the local police department called a " _patrol special_ ". But, upon realizing just how corrupt half the police officers truly are, he decides to use his super-speed to fight crime, in his off-duty hours, as the masked gunslinging vigilante known as... Hurricane!

* **1899:** towards the end of April, Earthbound astronomers observe, through their telescopes, a series of gaseous explosions on the surface of the planet Mars. Ascribing them to " _volcanic eruptions_ ", they naturally have no way of knowing that what they are truly witnessing is the tail end of a long and bloody revolution. A revolution by a unified coalition of native Martians against the occupying forces of the Gree! A race of sentient cephalopods, from a far-off galaxy, who first invaded Mars, ten years earlier, by the same means with which they now intend to invade Earth. Using a fleet of sub-light spaceships disguised as giant meteors. Followed by the summoning of reinforcements through interdimensional portals generated by a series of devices called " _Infinity Gates_ ". Unfortunately, for them, the Gree underestimated the leaders of the coalition.

The extraordinarily expatriated Earth men, John Carter and Gullivar Jones!

Now, all but one of the Infinity Gates have been destroyed. A small faction of the Gree escaping back through it, closely pursued by the Riders of the Sith, Red Barsoomians who breed giant sith-wasps as mounts. The majority of Gree, however, made it to Earth, according to plan. With one of the meteor-ships landing in the area of Woking, near Surrey, England. Another, in the Serpent Valley region of Wakanda; still another, in Tibet; still another, near Rosa Linda, California; and yet another, in the Colorado Rockies!

The semi-robotic tripodal vehicles that arise from these meteor-ships are virtually unstoppable by Earth's conventional armed forces. But, the Inhumans of Tibet and the Homo magi of New Salem are from conventional! Thus, the Gree contingents in those locations are defeated almost too easily. The Gree near Rosa Linda, however, have just finished constructing their Infinity Gate when they are interrupted, halfway through the activation process, by the super-swift arrival... of Hurricane.

* **1942:** Nazi scientist Arnim Zola escapes from the island of Genosha just before the Allies invade it from Madagascar in mid-May. Upon returning to Germany, he informs " _Baron Zemo_ ", still being impersonated by the time-traveling Key, about the information he learned from the elderly Dr. Moreau on the latter's deathbed. Namely; the so-called " _War of Worlds_ " that occurred forty-three years earlier.

But, which no one else seems able to remember.

What " _Zemo_ " finds particularly interesting is that the Americans have a souvenir from that war that they apparently salvaged from an unincorporated NJ community called Grover's Mill. Yet, which is now paradoxically gathering dust in a warehouse at Fort Monmouth! So, he uses his time platform to go back two years into the past... and then retaining the services of the Ghost Dragon Tong, in Gotham City's Chinatown, to steal it. Unfortunately, for him, the Head of the Ghost Dragons recognizes the "souvenir" as an Infinity Gate. Similar to one that has been housed in a Buddhist temple, near the Forbidden City of Peking, since its discovery in Tibet at the turn of the century! Thereby compelling him to double-cross " _Zemo_ ".

* **1940:** The Ghost Dragons smuggle the Infinity Gate to a rendezvous point in Los Angeles. But, FBI agents are in hot pursuit. So, the Head decides to cause a diversionary war with the rival White Lotus Tong by assassinating their leader, Lin Chou. Knowing that the ensuing violence will keep both the LAPD and the FBI bogged down long enough for him to finish smuggling the gate out of the country. But, Greg Sanders, alias the Vigilante, prevents the assassination, seemingly at the cost of his own life. Vanishing, Indian motorcycle and all, in the explosion of the Infinity Gate as the result of several hand grenades being tossed!

Re-materializing, seventy years in the past, in the small frontier town of Rawhide, Texas.

* **1899:** Hurricane, armed with a double-barreled shotgun, kills the two Gree building the California Infinity Gate. He then draws both revolvers and fires a volley of bullets up at a reinforcing Tripod. The Tripod returns fire with its heat beams. But, Hurricane deliberately and narrowly dodges each blast. Maneuvering this way and that in an attempt to make the Tripod's operators accidentally destroy the gate. In returning to it, however, one of the Gree builders proves to still be alive. Or, at least, long enough to grab on to Hurricane's right ankle with one of its tentacles. Thereby tripping him up and making him fall through the gateway... just seconds before its destruction.

He re-materializes, forty-one years in the future, amidst a circus setting up on a small town's fairground.

* **1950:** Kano the Shadowmaster informs American reporter Mark Todd, aka The Blazing Skull, about the massacre of the Chinese Skull Men by the Deviant mercenaries hired by Commissar Druig of the KGB. The two then form an alliance of convenience. The latter will use his investigative skills and journalistic connections to hunt down Druig's whereabouts. And the former will then assist him in obtaining retribution.

* **1951:** In April, two months after passage of the HUAC Ban on Superheroics, The Key disguises himself as Jonathan Kent of the CIA. In that guise, he retains the services of the Japanese ninja cult known as the Hand in stealing the Tibetan Infinity Gate from Peking. The genin in question smuggle it to Los Angeles via Tokyo. The Key then impersonates Franz Gruber of the East German secret police in order to blackmail Hollywood special effects artist " _Orson Larson_ " (a fugitive Nazi war criminal who served in the Gestapo as a pyromaniacal torturer code-named " _Der Feuerwanze_ ") into attacking, and setting fire to, the transport convoy that intends to deliver the gate to Fort Huachuca, Arizona, for further study and possible reverse-engineering. " _Gruber_ " even offers " _Larson_ " reinforcements in the form of... the Manhunters!

As anticipated, the blood feud between the Manhunters and the Hand results in almost immediate conflict.

Literally caught in the ensuing crossfire is the Tiboldt Family Circus, whose ringmaster, likewise a fugitive ex-Nazi, was blackmailed into providing the transport. Particularly devastating is the incendiary aerial bombardment perpetrated by Larson The Fire Bug! The latter, wearing an experimental exo-skeleton with built-on autogyro backpack, designed for an upcoming science fiction movie, sets fire to nearly everything in sight. Among the collateral casualties? Mr. and Mrs. Peter Weston; brother and sister-in-law of Jack " _Minute Man_ " Weston. But, as the latter was on a top-secret mission in North Korea, along with Mark Todd and Kano, at the time of this disastrous mission, custody of their son, Kit Weston, is subsequently temporarily granted to Linda " _The Black Cat_ " Turner. Her father Tim, a circus trick-rider-turned-singing-cowboy, being an ex-co-worker of the Westons from their days with the Haly & Norton Circus!

In any event, the Key successfully gets hold of the Tibetan Infinity Gate.

* **1959:** Kit Weston, now eighteen years-old, decides to delay going to college in order to earn enough money for it by working as a stunt double for George Smith. The latter supposedly being the real name of " _Max Mercury_ ". An ex-circus acrobat and human cannonball who fought crime, during WWII, as " _Quicksilver_ "! For the last eight years, however, " _Max_ " has been a stunt coordinator for movie serials. Now, he has been cast as the leading man in a new TV series ironically based on his wartime exploits. But, with the title character known as " _The Stunt Master_ ".

And with his super speed changed to a modified BSA A-10 Super Rocket motorcycle.

 **tbc**

 **Special notes:** _Harry "Quicksilver" Kane amalgamates Hurricane, a super-fast outlaw introduced in TWO-GUN KID v.1/#70, copyright July 1964, with the Golden Age super-speedster now known as "Max Mercury", introduced in NATIONAL COMICS #5, copyright Nov. 1940. While my version of the Golden Age Vigilante has been amalgamated with the namesake predecessor of Jonathan Clay. That is; the unknown gunslinger who wore a buckskin jacket and rode a horse named Apache starting with RAWHIDE KID v.1/#1 (March 1955)._


End file.
